This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ALSO SEE "ADMINISTRATION" SECTION, uploaded separately The Center continues a very active training program, with students from the Biomedical Engineering department, as well as the Duke medical school, and the Medical Physics department. Under the direction of Dr. G. Allan Johnson -- 1 PhD student graduated from Biomedical Engineering -- 2 post-doctoral associates were promoted to Medical Instructor -- 1 post-doctoral associate -- 2 BME graduate students Under the direction of Dr. Bastiaan Driehuys -- 1 undergraduate under independent study graduated with a BS in BME -- 2 post-doctoral associates -- 1 BME graduate student Under the direction of Dr. Cristian Badea -- 1 BME graduate student Under the direction of Dr. Warren S. Warren -- 2 graduate students and one Assistant Research Professor Chemistry[unreadable]staff from the Center assist these students on the equipment and methods, and the students collaborate with outside investigators. This work allows them to complete research for their dissertations, and publications. GRADUATE COURSES BME 365 - Advanced Topics in Magnetic Resonance Imaging -- G. Allan Johnson, PhD [unreadable]Fall 2009 (8 BME graduate students) The goal of this course is to give students working knowledge of "MRI Pulse Sequences," i.e., the strategies used to encode the NMR signal and generate usual contrast in an image. BME 334 [unreadable]Radiology in Practice -- Bastiaan Driehuys Spring 2010 The MRI section of this one-semester course is for graduate students from BME and Medical Physics intended to provide hands-on experience with all primary imaging modalities. 12 graduate students participated. MP 331 [unreadable]Advanced Medical Imaging Physics -- Cristian Badea Fall 2009 The CT section of this one-semester course is for graduate students from BME and Medical Physics intended to provide hands-on experience with all primary imaging modalities. 15 graduate students participated. MP 251 [unreadable]Seminars in Medical Physics -- G. Allan Johnson, Fall 2009 Graduate-level weekly seminar series on various topics pertaining to medical physics. GA Johnson presented MR lectures. NCI Cancer Research Imaging Camp [unreadable]June 2009 -- Cristian Badea [unreadable]CT lectures and hands-on labs This 6-day National Cancer Institute's Cancer Research Imaging Camp, coordinated by NCI's Dr. Anne Menkens of the Cancer Imaging Program took place at Washington University, St. Louis, June 21-26, 2009. Post-doctoral fellows and early career-level faculty in basic cancer biology fields are selected to attend. This intensive annual workshop includes lectures and laboratory sessions covering 5 small animal imaging modalities[unreadable]MRI, PET, optical, CT, and ultrasound.